


Self-control? Never heard of her.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: He brought himself just to the edge of coming, and only then did he reach for his phone to open the camera. He angled it so it gave a good view of his mouth, open panting, his flushed chest, his hand clearly reaching down, and just the tip of his erection. It looked erotic, and Victor smirked, taking a few photos before settling his phone down. Later, he sent the image to Yuuri with a simple message, before slipping into sleep.[image.0]I miss you. If you were here I would show you just how much.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 48
Kudos: 225





	Self-control? Never heard of her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Em and their prompt 'One of them sends a dirty message to the other when they’re apart, and the other has to rush home.' I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

One of Victor’s least favourite things about being with Yuuri was when they had to be separated. He figured that it was a really good thing, in a way, that he loved his husband so much that it physically hurt to have to be apart from him, even if it also was a very special kind of torture he never had to deal with before Yuuri. Not that he would ever have it any other way. The pain was worth it, for having Yuuri in his life. 

Yuuri had been away for almost a week now, and would not come home for another three days. Victor was lonely, and missing him, and might have scrolled through the hidden folder on his phone, containing all the dirty photos Yuuri had ever sent him when they were parted. It never failed to amaze him, how his oh so pretty Yuuri, his agape, could turn into eros in the blink of an eye, sultry and seductive. Victor bit his lip as he felt warmth coil in his stomach while he watched the photos. Perhaps he should return the favour, and send Yuuri something back. 

After a few minutes of rummaging around the closet where both of their skating costumes hung, Victor pulled one out, plunging neckline, sheer fabric, tight black pants. Perfect. Victor knew Yuuri had several posters of him in this, the costume from the year before they met in Sochi, but he had never worn it for him before. 

It was easy to slip into it, leaving the usual undershirt off for maximum exposure of cleavage. He was well aware of Yuuri’s obsession with his chest, and if he was going to do this, he might as well go full out. He smoothed out the white sheets before laying down on them, and pushed his pants down, just enough to free his cock. Arousal was already pooling in his gut, and he slicked his hand up with lube before he wrapped a hand around himself, stoking himself to full hardness. He brought himself just to the edge of coming, and only then did he reach for his phone to open the camera. He angled it so it gave a good view of his mouth, open panting, his flushed chest, his hand clearly reaching down, and just the tip of his erection. It looked erotic, and Victor smirked, taking a few photos before settling his phone down. He wiped his lubed up hand off on a towel that he brought with him, before stripping off the costume. He could keep going, but if it wasn’t Yuuri ruining a several million ruple costume, what is really the point?

He laid down on the bed again, and with Yuuri’s dark eyes in mind, his possessive hands, his deep moans, he stroked himself back to full hardness. Moans spilled from his lips, and his hand increased its speed, Victor arching his back to chase the feeling. It didn’t take long to finish, come spurting up over his chest as he let out a long breath of a moan, eyes screwed shut as he pulsed in his hand. It always felt slightly hollow to come without Yuuri there, the feelings of pleasure now so tightly associated with him, but it still made him satisfied, and after cleaning up he settled back into bed, sending the image to Yuuri with a simple message, before slipping into sleep. 

_[image.0]_

_I miss you. If you were here I would show you just how much._

_______________________________________

Victor woke from his sleep by sounds coming from the living room, and he blinked his eyes open, just in time to see Yuuri shoo Makka away towards the couch, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. Victor’s mind was hazy with sleep, and he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, as Yuuri stepped further into the room, shredding clothes as he went. The room was still mostly dark, the sun seemingly just rising over the horizon. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called, still trying to make sense of what was happening, his mouth dry as Yuuri’s pants got pulled off, his shirt following soon after. “What are you doing here?”

“My husband sent me a photo that very much inspired me to drop everything and come home,” Yuuri said, his boxers hitting the floor next, before he reached out to place his glasses on the nightstand on Victor’s side. His cock was already half hard, and Victor could feel interest stir in his gut too, the sight of Yuuri bare, the knowledge of him probably having rushed out the second he saw the photo to the airport, insanely hot. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, and Yuuri hummed, pushing the sheets away from Victor’s body before he crawled into bed, straddling his hips. 

“I couldn’t let you be so lonely, could I?” he asked, cupping Victor’s cheeks to lean down to claim his lips. Yuuri licked into his mouth, tasting like coffee, something he rarely drank, and Victor could only assume that it was to keep himself awake. Victor moaned into the kiss, rocking his lips up. His cock was hardening fast and it grazed up Yuuri’s ass, making them both gasp. “What do you want, Vitya?” Yuuri asked against his lips, and Victor moaned again. “You want me to ride you?”

“Yesss,” Victor moaned. Anything would be lovely right now, but he very much liked the position they were in. It gave him a magnificent view. “Oh Yuuri please.”

“Of course love,” Yuuri said, and then he reached over to the nightstand, pulling out lube. He easily slicked up his fingers, and Victor got to have the wonderful view of Yuuri opening himself up, standing on his knees over him, one hand resting by Victor’s head. It was impossible not to touch him, and Victor became more and more awake as he played with Yuuri’s sensitive nipples, one hand coming down to stroke his thick cock. Yuuri gasped, eyes dark as he rocked his fingers in and out of himself. 

“You’re so beautiful Yuuri,” Victor praised. His own cock was laid against his stomach, hard and leaking, and he had to hold back from touching himself, focusing solely on Yuuri. “You drive me insane.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, moving his hand from his hole to Victor’s cock, slicking it up with lube. “Because that photo made me go mad.”

“Aaah,” Victor moaned as Yuuri stroked him, letting his own hand’s come to tangle in Yuuri’s messy hair. “Oh, oh Yuuri.”

“I’m going to ride you now,” Yuuri said against his lips, pressing their mouth together for a moment before pulling back. He shuffled, keeping Victor’s cock in place, and the sunk down. Victor let out a broken moan, getting to see Yuuri’s mouth fall open, eyes shut as he took him in to the hilt. His skin was flushed, his cock standing proudly, hands splayed on Victor’s chest. He looked magnificent. Victor had no idea how he got this lucky. Yuuri opened his eyes, almost completely dark, and then started to move. ‘

“Oh fuck,” Victor moaned, pressing his heals into the bed to meet Yuuri’s rocking. It felt like heaven, being in Yuuri, and the pace soon became brutal, both of them chasing pleasure. Victor wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s length, and Yuuri bounced on his cock, sending sparks of pleasure rushing through Victor’s body. The intensity of the pleasure built, and soon Victor couldn’t do anything but watch as Yuuri rode him into the mattress, so close to coming, only moving his hand so to continue stroking Yuuri.

“Close, close fuck,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri nodded, keeping his brutal pace. 

“Come in me,” he said. “Mmh, fill me up Vitya.”

“Oh haaaaaaa aaah,” Victor all but shouted, feeling his toes curl as his orgasm rushed through him, his cock spurting come into Yuuri as Yuuri continued to ride him through it. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed over Victor’s body, until he was trembling with over-sensitivity, Yuuri’s hole wet with his come. Yuuri stilled as he felt Victor soften, and Victor let his hand pick up the pace, and soon Yuuri was spilling over his chest, back arched beautifully as come painted Victor’s skin. Victor trembled, but happily accepted Yuuri into his arms as he fell down, both of them sticky and sweaty.

“I can’t believe you came home,” Victor said, and Yuuri kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly, still slightly out of breath. “What a good tactic, I know exactly what to do when I miss you too much.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri agreed, sounding sleepy and sated. “You’re too hot. You have too much power over me.”

Victor snorted as he shook his head, amused by how Yuuri sometimes seemed to forget how incredibly whipped he was for him. He pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, a soft smile curling on his lips. “I love you.”

Yuuri smiled, and Victor’s heart ached from the intensity of the love he felt for him. “I love you too,” Yuuri answered, cuddling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
